


Ping Pong

by notjustmom



Series: August Writing Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, They invent ping pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The boys were rather bored in the India of the 1860s, so Crowley invented a game that came to be known as Ping Pong.From Wikipedia: The sport originated in Victorian England, where it was played among the upper-class as an after-dinner parlour game. It has been suggested that makeshift versions of the game were developed by British military officers in India in around 1860s or 1870s, who brought it back with them. A row of books stood up along the center of the table as a net, two more books served as rackets and were used to continuously hit a golf-ball.Day 7 Prompt: Sports





	Ping Pong

It was Aziraphale's fault, as always. Well, the brandy that Crowley had tempted him with might have had something to do with what followed, but it was definitely the angel's fault.

What they were doing in India, Crowley wasn't quite sure, but they never ended up together without some 'divine' purpose. One of the many things Crowley loathed about wars or occupations in this case, was the waiting around. So much time was spent just doing nothing, but drinking, the drinking he didn't mind too much, as it didn't really bother him, as he wasn't human, and humans could be rather entertaining given the right circumstances and a bit of decent brandy.

The problem was when Aziraphale got bored. A bored angel was always trouble. A bored angel drunk on decent brandy? He searched the room until divine... er, well, inspiration of whatever sort struck him. The room was lined in bookshelves, hundreds of books just sitting there doing nothing. And in a bowl on a side table? Golf balls for some unknown reason. Books. And golf. Both invented by those who resided below, but that's beside the point.

"Az. Got an idea."

"Yes, Crowley?" Crowley sighed as his angel was getting that look in his eyes, that soft thing that he had, that did funny things to his brain.

"Let's make up a game?"

"A game? Oh, yes, let's rather, but with what?"

Crowley began by miracling away the fine dishes and glassware on the dining table of the club they were currently residing in, then patiently began to line up a row of books across the width of it, until it reached all the way across, then picked up a book and a golf ball, and in one swift motion, used the book to whack the ball across the makeshift net. "Point for me."

"Oh!" A look of delight crossed Aziraphale's angelic features as he grabbed up a volume and smacked the ball back. "I'm not sure how I feel about using books in such a way -" he paused as the ball was returned and he made a mad stab at it as it neatly nailed the corner of the table and fell harmlessly to the beautifully carpeted floor. "Good show, my dear."

That was the night that Crowley discovered that under all the layers of white and beigeness of his angel, lay a competitive spirit that brought out his devilish side, and he decided to leave the inventing of games to the humans. Though, every once in a while, when Aziraphale was a bit down about the state of the world, he would conjure up a table and they would go a few rounds until his angel felt more himself.


End file.
